The lil Little Show
The Lil Little Show is a Suite life spin off about Marcus Little moving to New York for a new life. The first season began on July 27, 2011 and ended on February 10, 2012. This season consists of 15 episodes. The second season will begin on April 27, 2012 and will consist of 20 episodes. A third season has been confirmed. Cast Doc Shaw as Marcus Little Imani Hakim as Tammy Little Ticha Arnold as Mom Terry Crews as Dad Kyle Massey as Sam Little Overview Marcus Little has moved out the S.S Tipton and moved into New York. Episode Guide Season 1 01.Little Pilot Airdate: July 27, 2011 Plot: Marcus and his family move into a new house and Marcus gets a visit from one of his friends from the S.S Tipton. Viewers: '''4.6 million '''02.Little Audition Airdate: September 10, 2011 Plot: 'Marcus visit's a school called ''Lil High that he really likes but he is told that he has to audition to get into the school. Marcus prepares for his audition but is afraid that he will not get into the school. Mom and Dad go on a date but keep getting distracted by Sam and Tammy. '''Viewers: '''4.3 million '''03.Little Lunch Airdate: September 17, 2011 Plot: Marcus is accepted to Lil High so to celebrate, Marcus and his family go to a fancy resturant but they get kicked out because they are too loud. Viewers: '''4.1 million '''04. Little Friends Airdate: September 26, 2011 Plot: Marcus makes friends quickly but he later begins to think that they only like him because he's famous. Viewers: '''3.7 million '''05. Little Money Airdate: October 3, 2011 Plot: '''Marcus' friend, Jake, tells him that he should be getting pocket money because he's famous. He thinks they will say 'NO!' but they say yes. He then thinks that they were just trying to see if he will spend it quickly so he doesn't buy ANYTHING! Sam is having nightmares after a film he watched. '''Absent: '''Imani Hakim as Tammy Little '''Guest Star: '''Bradley Steven Perry as Jake Thompson '''Viewers: '''3.8 million '''06. Little Bit Shy Airdate: '''October 10, 2011 '''Plot: '''Sam is having trouble talking to a pretty girl so he uses Tammy to practice. Marcus gets hit by a hockey ball and therefore has a black eye. He doesn't want to tell Mom and Dad because he thinks they will over react so he hides it from them. '''Viewers: '''4.1 million '''07. Little Party Airdate: '''October 17, 2011 '''Plot: The Little's are having a party for the first time and want to make sure it all goes well. Soon, things turn bad as Mom gets out of control. Viewers: '''4.0 million '''08. Little Performance Airdate: '''October 31, 2011 '''Plot: '''Marcus is asked to perform one of his songs at his school but is not sure which one to pick. Sam and Tammy pretend to be in a talent competition which is hosted by Mom and Dad. '''Viewers: '''3.8 million '''09. Little Rat Airdate: '''November 21, 2011 '''Plot: '''Sam sees a Rat and is scared. Mom and Dad try to get rid of it but it is too fast to be caught. Marcus is so scared that he decides to sleep over at Jake's house! '''Viewers: '''3.6 million '''10. Little Fan Airdate: '''November 28, 2011 '''Plot: One of Marcus' fans keep following him and won't leave him alone so he asks Dad to 'sort it out'. Dad gets arrested because the fan tells the police that he abused him but he lied so the rest of the family try to get him out. Viewers: '''3.9 million '''11-12 Little Roadtrip...or not Airdate: 'December 26, 2011 '''Plot: T'he whole family apart from Dad go on a roadtrip but they get lost and other things happen. They ask Dad to help. '''Viewers: '''5.7 million '''13. Little Detention Airdate: '''January 6, 2012 '''Plot: Marcus gets a detention so he tries to hide it from his parents. Viewers: '''7.1 million '''Note: '''This episode premiered on the same day as Wizards of Waverly Place Finale, which is probably the reason why it got over 7 million viewers. '''14. Little Competition Airdate: '''January 27, 2012 '''Plot: '''Mom opens a resturant but are not getting any customers because of another shop down the street '''Viewers: '''3.5 million '''15. Little Arguement Airdate: '''February 10, 2012 '''Plot: '''Mom and Dad get into an arguement so the kids try to fix it. '''Viewers: '''3.4 million Season 2 '''01. Lil little Shoes Airdate: '''April 27, 2012 '''Plot: '''Marcus gets asked to make his own shoes but hasn't got a clue what to make. Sam gives him an idea. Tammy decides to design her own female shoes. '''Note: '''This is the 1st episode name that doesn't begin with Little. '''Viewers: '''4.3 million '''02. Little Cook Airdate: '''May 11, 2012 '''Plot: '''Tammy makes dinner for everyone and they all love it. Marcus and Tammy want to know how to cook like her so she she gives them lessons. Mom and Dad learn how to play video games. '''Viewers: '''3.2 million '''03. Little Boyfriend Airdate: '''June 1, 2012 '''Plot: '''Tammy has a boyfriend so the parents asks him a few questions to know if he's the right boy for her. Marcus is sick so Sam has to give him things. '''Viewers: '''3.7 million '''04. Little Dance Airdate: '''June 8, 2012 '''Plot: '''Marcus wants to learn how to dance better so he goes to dance lessons. Mom keeps on disturbing Tammy. '''Viewers: '''3.3 million '''05-06. Little Comeback Airdate: '''July 6, 2012 '''Plot: '''Marcus wants to make a comeback in the music business so he writes a new song. The song does really well. After a lot of attention, he realises that he doesn't want to be too famous. '''Viewers: '''4.6 million '''07. Little Science Test Airdate: '''July 20, 2012 '''Plot: '''Marcus doesn't want his parents to find out that he failed his science test, so he re-does it. Tammy tells his parents as a joke but they aren't mad. '''Viewers: '''3.9 million '''08. Little Mistake Airdate: '''August 17, 2012 '''Plot: '''At the world premiere of a popular film, Marcus says something that a lot of people disagree with. All of his family get mean things said about them. Marcus later apologises for what he said. '''Viewers: '''4.3 million '''09. Little Visit Airdate: '''September 7, 2012 '''Plot: '''Zack and Cody come to visit Marcus and his family for the first time in a year. '''Viewers: '''4.5 million '''10. Little Smash! Airdate: '''September 21, 2012 '''Plot: '''Tammy accidentally smashes a vase so Marcus, Sam and Tammy try to get a new one before their parents find out. '''Viewers: '''2.9 million '''11. Little Contest Airdate: '''October 5, 2012 '''Plot: '''The Little's enter themselves in a contest. They do everything they can to win but don't. '''Viewers: '''2.7 million '''12. Little Movie Airdate: '''October 12, 2012 '''Plot: '''Marcus wants to make a movie about his life so he asks his family to be in it, but they keep on messing it up. '''Viewers: '''3.0 million '''13. Little Teeth Airdate: '''October 26, 2012 '''Plot: '''Sam has to go to the dentist to take out his tooth, but is scared that it will hurt. Mom tells Sam a story that gets him even more scared. Dad goes with Sam and calms him down. '''Viewers: '''3.8 million '''14. Little Accident '''Airdate: '''November 17, 2012 '''Plot: '''Dad falls down the stairs and has to go to the hospital. '''Note: '''This is a 40 minute episode Category:Fanon for the suite life series